


No Way Out

by nygmaniacs



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark, Graphic, Hurt/Comfort, Only hurt, Paranoia, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Read at Your Own Risk, Stalking, Trauma, Violence, graphic description of violence, no comfort, probably one of the darkest pieces ive ever written, scratch that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmaniacs/pseuds/nygmaniacs
Summary: READ AT OWN RISK!!!





	No Way Out

"Marty, I'm scared."


End file.
